


Moving In

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Moving In Together, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mention of a proposal but its not plot relevant, kris uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Kris and Ralsei have bought themselves their first real house. Today is the day they unpack.
Relationships: Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things to preface this. Kris and Ralsei are adults in this (should be kinda obvious, since high school kids cant buy a house.) Technically this could come after my college au but that’s more for the sake of continuity in my own head than anything that affects the main plot. (It will be referenced for maybe a line or two, but you don’t have to know the au to get it.) Them being older means Ralsei has grown taller than Kris due to boss monster genes, and kris has grown their hair out, and they’re many, many years into their relationship already. They’re also pretty domestic with each other since they lived together in college. I like to imagine this is their first house after graduating.  
> Enjoy!

The contracts had been signed, the expenses paid, the moving trucks arrived. Kris and Ralsei stood in the front yard, hand in hand, looking upon their new home.  
It was small, but it was the perfect fit for them. After months and months of house hunting that HGTV would be proud of, the two had finally located a place they could see themselves living the next few years of their life in. The neighborhood was quiet, and there were sidewalks lining the roads, though cracked and with plants growing through them, at least they were there. It was a quaint little place, and it hadn’t taken long for the couple to decide that it was the place they would call their home.  
Ralsei was breathless as he looked it over. It wasn’t the house itself, per se, but more the fact that this was all happening. He was moving into a house with the love of his life, in the light world no less. If he could go back and tell his lonely younger self this, he wouldn’t have believed a word of it. It just didn’t feel real, and yet here he was, breeze rustling his fur, feeling his paw in Kris’ hand, eyesight telling the complete truth.  
Kris couldn’t believe it either, though that thought was sidelined to the sight of his love’s expression. They’d seen it many times before, but it never failed to take their gaze hostage. Ralsei always got this twinkle in his eye whenever he looked at things in awe and wonderment, his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly agape making an o shape.Kris always had to hold themselves back from showering him with kisses, if only to see that expression a little longer. Nowadays they had to look a bit more upwards to see it, but that didn’t bother them.  
After a few minutes, Ralsei ran a hand through his head fluff and exhaled.  
“We….we finally made it.”  
Kris hugged Ralsei’s arm, nuzzling their head onto the side of his shoulder. “Not yet, my prince. We still need to unpack.”  
Ralsei patted their head, then looked past them to see the moving truck holding their combined things. They didn’t have much between Ralsei storing most of his things in his castle and Kris not owning much in the first place, but it honestly just made the move cheaper due to not having to rent as big a moving truck.  
Ralsei rubbed their head and gave them a soft kiss on their crown. “...I know. I guess I just got caught up in it all. I know we’ve been dating for many years now, but to think we’re moving in together…!”  
“We were roommates in college.”  
“Yes, but that was different. Friends room together all the time at that age, even strangers do. Plus, Susie visited so often it was like she lived with us.”  
“Her and Noelle were kind of our secondary dormmates, weren’t they? The shared bathroom sure guaranteed that.”  
Ralsei let out a laugh, then leaned his head on Kris’. “Oh, absolutely. ….It feels different now, though. Susie and Noelle have their own place, and this is ours……” Ralsei let out another chuckle. “It feels like we’re married or something.”  
Kris hummed in agreement and smiled, knowing the jeweler was preparing the ring as they spoke. Of course, it wouldn’t be ready for another week or so due to other orders, but in their heart Kris knew that the subject would come up again when the time was right.  
After another minute, they finally pulled away. “Well, we’d best start unpacking. These boxes won’t open themselves.” Making their way to the moving truck with Ralsei on their heels, they opened the back and started taking boxes and pieces of furniture out of the truck.  
It took a bit of work, but together they had gotten all of the furniture and decorations into the right rooms. Granted, they were all piled in the middle instead of being properly placed, but it was good enough for the couple, so they headed into the kitchen to take a short break.  
Kris immediately sat on the counter. When met with a bemused look from their boyfriend, they responded with “This is my house now. Mom can’t tell me to get off the countertop.”  
“You do realize that now that also means if it breaks we pay for it, right?” Ralsei said, and walked over to them.  
Kris pulled him close, Ralsei having to rest his hands on the counter on either side of them to keep balance. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” They pulled him in for a tender kiss, and his tail wagged as their lips met.  
When they finally pulled away, Ralsei rested his forehead on Kris’ to catch his breath. Kris just moved their hand from the back of his neck to rest on his cheek, and stroked it gently.  
Ralsei took in a deep breath, then turned to face the rest of the room. It was a 50’s style kitchen, complete with teal cabinets, black and white checkered flooring, and a rounded fridge. Most of the appliances had been updated to be more modern (save for the fridge, but as long as it worked it was fine,) yet it still kept the charm and aesthetic of the era it was built in.  
Ralsei’s eyes couldn’t help but go to the main draw of the room: the giant, all-encompassing windows. It was what sold him on the house. Baking and basking in the wonders of the light world were two of his favorite activities, and with this he could do both at once. He just had to be careful not to burn whatever he was making.  
“The view sure is beautiful, isn’t it Kris?” Ralsei said, gazing out.  
Kris was not looking the same place as Ralsei. “It sure is.”  
Ralsei looked back to then, then followed their gaze only to realize it was on him. He shook his head, and grabbed their hands to gently pull them off the counter.  
“Time to get back to work?”  
“You know it, hon.”  
Kris ended up pulling Ralsei along, leading him to the bedroom, which was the last room they had brought furniture into before taking their break. Once inside, Kris let go of Ralsei’s hands and ran over to the bed.  
Ralsei’s attention was on a bookshelf on the other side of the room. “Now, Kris, where should we put this?”  
“Forget that,” Kris said, “Let’s do something more fun.”  
Ralsei turned to see them posing on the bed, patting the space next to them. He let out a flustered laugh and went to go crouch down next to the bed. “Kris, I know you want to rest, but we have more work to do.”  
“Well, that’s not what I was going for, but sleep would be nice too. My legs are already killing me.”  
“We still have work to do, honey. You shouldn’t be this tired.”  
“Oh yeah?” Kris pulled Ralsei closer to them by his collar with a sly smirk, their noses touching. “Then why dontcha give me a reason to be this tired, hm?”  
Ralsei’s face turned pink, but he just let out a breath and gently took Kris’ hands from his shirt. “I was just about to. Come on, we still have furniture to rearrange.” Ralsei made his way back to the bookshelf, leaving Kris disappointed.  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“I know,” Ralsei said. “Vague wording always works out in my favor, I’ve noticed.”  
Kris pretended to be grumpy as they got up to help their boyfriend, but the facade didn’t stay up for long as they both got caught up in the euphoria of organizing a space that belonged to only them.  
They spent all afternoon rearranging the furniture, trying out different configurations in each room, placing trinkets on shelves until they were satisfied with everything, Ralsei tried to say he was able too cook despite his exhaustion, but Kris saw through that fast and insisted he take it easy. They ended up ordering pizza and eating it in the middle of the kitchen, since they didn’t own a dining table yet.  
Kris and Ralsei leaned against each other, eating the pizza with their hands straight out of the box, exhausted from a long day. Moonlight shone in from the large windows, illuminating the room in a silver glow. Ralsei stared out at the night sky, rubbing circles onto Kris’ hand with his thumb.  
Kris finished off a slice of pizza. Instead of grabbing another one, they just tilted Ralsei’s head towards them and softly kissed him.  
“Hey,” they murmured.  
“Hmm?” Ralsei hummed, too tired to even speak.  
“Welcome home, love.”


End file.
